<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Cherry by HoneyPoohBear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453656">My Cherry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyPoohBear/pseuds/HoneyPoohBear'>HoneyPoohBear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edgeplay, F/M, Happy Ending, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyPoohBear/pseuds/HoneyPoohBear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being taken hostage by ravenous vampires and drained of blood whenever they please, you were finally rescued by the most ancient vampire himself; Alucard. You then have a night of many nights to follow of amazing sex. Which leads to you into your newborn vampire life. </p><p>A/N Scroll to the bottom to get a phonetic pronunciation to the Romanian I used through out the text. I feel like it'll make reading it a bit easier and fun too :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard (Hellsing) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Cherry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’ve been left in the basement for so long you can’t even remember the last time you’ve seen the sun. There’s been a group of vampires feasting on you since your capture. They’d all come down and drink from you until you’re an inch away from dying, then leave. They keep saying that there’s something about your blood that they’ve never tasted before. </p><p>As you sat on the ground with your arms chained up, you could hear the multiple footsteps coming down the stairs. Your heartbeat begins to race as they get closer. Their voices reaching your ears as they talk about draining you dry tonight. ‘So it finally happens. It seems this is the night I die.’ You think to yourself as the door bursts open. Without flinching you glare at the woman and four men. “Ah look what we have here. It seems the little mouse has gained some strength to glare at us.” </p><p>The woman laughs as she grabs your chin in her hand forcing your head to the side. She’s staring at your jugular vein watching your pulse race through your veins. “Shh, can you hear it?” The vampires suddenly go quiet. “Her heart’s beating so hard. It’s as if she knows what’s going to happen tonight.” The woman laughs which elicits the rest of the group to laugh as well. “Now don’t kick and squirm this time, otherwise we’d have to break your legs before your untimely demise.” </p><p>Meanwhile Alucard is on one of his notorious nightly strolls. As he’s walking a sweet scent wafts through the air and into his nose. Taking a deep breath and exhaling with an “ahhh” he decides to follow the scent. The sweet aroma leads him to an abandoned building on the outskirts of town. Taking a step inside, the smell of blood overwhelms his senses and immediately that infamous smile spreads across his face. </p><p>The group of vampires had already been feasting on you for quite some time. You could feel your life slipping away with each gulp they sucked down their throats. Thunderous looming steps could be heard as they made their descent downstairs. It seemed as if the fiends were too occupied with sucking from you that they couldn’t hear the intruder coming near. </p><p>“And what do we have here?” A deep baritone voice sounded through the dark room. The group of vampires pulled their fangs from your body and hissed at the unknown assailant. “Mind your business old man. This little mouse has already been drained dry. See.” The man speaking slaps at the side of your face. You’re too weak to make a move or sound to let the mysterious man know you’re alive. </p><p>“Is that right? Alright cireașă mică, if you’d like to live make a move or noise in the count of three and I’ll forever change your life.” The alluring voice tugged at your will to live, something that you thought you lost weeks ago. By this time the vampires had stood up and circled the man. “One,” you could hear the sound of two guns being cocked. “Two. Come on do something.” He said trying to motivate you to do anything at all. You tried to speak but it’s as if your vocal chords forgot how to work. You sat there opening and closing your mouth. Your eyes were pleading with him to save you. “Three.” At that last count you mustered a weak and strained “Please.” </p><p>Speaking that one word took all the strength from you as your head fell to the side, eyes closed as you lost consciousness. “Whatever you thought you were going to do just went out the window. She’s dead.” The woman spoke with a laugh. Before the others could chime in Alucard shot her right between the eyes. The four men took a shaky step back. Four more gunshots rang through the dark room and then there was silence. Heavy footsteps walked up to you and released your arms from the chains. Before your body hit the ground strong arms caught you. </p><p>“Cireașă mică, I can still hear you heart faintly. What I’m about to do please endure it.” After those words left his lips you felt a sharp pain on your neck. The screams you wanted so desperately to cry out were trapped in your throat. Soon after a thick liquid slid over your tongue and down your throat. “Drink up. For when you wake up next you’ll be born anew.” </p><p>Alucard has been watching you sleep for the past day or so. He didn’t remember it taking so long to wake up from being turned, but who knows his situation was different. He sat there briefly thinking back to when he turned into a vampire. Before his thoughts could linger any further you wake up from your long slumber. You try to speak but your throat is dry as the Sahara desert. “You want something to drink huh?” You turn your head to the right and realize that you weren’t in the room by yourself. It was the man who saved you from that ravenous group of vampires. </p><p>Suddenly you smell something so alluring and mouthwatering. Looking at the man you can see a line of blood oozing from his wrist. “You want it don’t you?” His silky voice asked you. You were like a snake being charmed by the tamer’s music. The blood was calling you, begging you take a sip. “C-can I?” Your voice said barely audible. With a small nod from the man you lightly lick at his wrist not wanting to be too desperate. “Go ahead cireașa mică take all that you need.” Pressing your mouth against his wrist you began to drink the sweet nectar coursing through his veins. </p><p>You couldn’t quite wrap your head around what you were doing or why you were doing it. Raw carnal instincts is what was driving you. As you drank from him your temperature began to rise. A slow heat traveling throughout your body. Almost as if his blood was turning you on. “That’s enough.” He said nicely trying to pull away from you. “I said that’s enough!” He yelled and pinned you to the bed. </p><p>Hands above your head, legs spread open. “Listen to me well,” he paused as the scent of your arousal spread throughout the room. “When I say stop, you do so. If I tell you to move,” his right knee moved up against your sex, “you move.” You bite your lip, just that one small movement was sending you over the edge already. Have your senses been heightened now that you’ve become a vampire? “Do you understand me cireașă mică?” This time his gloved right hand was rubbing between your legs. </p><p>“Yes master.” You blurt out without thinking. Why did you call him ‘master’? Why does his voice have so much control over you? “Good girl. You catch on quick. Now let’s explore these new senses of yours.” By the tone of his voice and the look in those red eyes meant that he was up to no good. “W-wait where am I? What happened to me? Who are you?” You were so anxious that you started rambling to stall the inevitable. </p><p>“I’m Alucard, your master, and you will refer to me as such. Now as far as the where, we are in the Hellsing Manor. Located on the outskirts of London. Lastly, you’re a vampire now. Deal with it.” You tried to focus on his words but his fingers were making it hard. A puddle was beginning to form on the bed as he continued to stroke your clit. “W-why does it f-feel so good?” A deep chuckle erupted from him, “It might be because everything is heightened now that you’re a vampire. Also it’s me we’re talking about. My touch exudes sex cireașă mică.” </p><p>With that last sentence you came all over his gloved hand. Something about the nickname he keeps calling you sends your body into a frenzy. “Why do you keep calling me that? What does it mean?” Your groan out as you try to create more friction by rubbing against his knee. “It means,” he dips his head low and whispers in your ear, “little cherry.” He then licked up your ear and gave it a slight tug with his teeth. Your back arched and your pussy twitched inside your panties wanting to cum again. </p><p>“Do you want more cireașă mică?” Alucard asked as he kissed your neck. You tried to move away from him but he still had you pinned beneath him. “What’s wrong, can’t handle all this pleasure?” His kisses trailed from your neck down between your breasts leaving you a moaning mess. “Answer me. Do you want more?” Frustratedly you let out a sigh, “Yes, please master. I want so much more.” By now his lips were kissing each of your thighs. That infamous smile crept on his face as he acknowledged your request, “Your wish is my command.”</p><p>After Alucard accepted your begging he began to gently lick at your clit. Not knowing what to do with your hands you hesitantly let them become entangled in his hair. He let out a groan of approval as he felt your fingers grip at his hair. It didn’t take long for his expert sucking and licking to make you want to cum.  “P-please can I cum master?” You begged as your hips started grinding against his tongue. “Yes cireașă mică cum for me.” Not a second passed before you became undone by his tongue and came hard. Back arching, toes curling, and hips bucking. </p><p>Alucard watched in awe as you came for him. His cock was aching to be inside you, but he wanted to make sure your body was ready to take all 14 inches of him. He stood up and stripped out of his clothes. You had long since come down from your high of cumming and watched him undress in front of you. Your eyes traveled from his neck down to his chest and his abs. Then finally they fell upon his gifted member. You uncontrollably began to imagine what it would feel like thrusting deep inside you as you bit your bottom lip. “Like you what you see?” He asked with a smirk. You simply nodded your head, your eyes never leaving his erect cock. </p><p>It was as if you were hypnotized by his cock. You didn’t even realize that he was hovering over you. “Is it that hypnotizing? You’ve become a waterfall down here. You’ve even begun to drool.” He wiped his thumb across your chin and bottom lip. You sucked his thumb into your mouth and began to suck it like it was his cock. “Cireașă mică what is it that you want?” He asked teasingly knowing full well what you wanted. He knew that you wanted him to plunge his cock deep inside you, but your answer surprised him. </p><p>“I-I want to suck that blessed cock of yours like my life depends on it. Please master let me pleasure you.” You begged wholeheartedly as your need to feel his seed flow down your throat outgrew the need for him to fuck you. “You want to taste it huh?” He laid down on the bed and motioned for you to crawl between his legs. You hurriedly moved between his legs and was about to touch it with your hands when he stopped you. “Ah ah ah. No hands, just your pretty little mouth.” </p><p>You crossed your hands behind your back and licked from the base of his cock to the tip. Alucard used his right hand to wrap your hair around his hand to keep it out your way and to see your face. You slowly began to take him down your throat, not stopping until you reached 10 inches. He was a bit taken aback that you were able to take most of his cock so well without chocking or gagging. “That’s a good girl.” He growled out through clenched teeth. You accepted his praise by beginning to bob your head up and down on his cock. </p><p>After a bit of time Alucard could feel the need to cum. “I’m going to cum cireașă mică. Swallow it all. I don’t want a drop to be spilled.” He put both of his hands on the back of your head and began to vigorously pump his cock into your throat. Seconds later he was cumming down your throat. As instructed you swallowed it all without a drop spilt. As you pulled your mouth off his cock you suctioned your cheeks and swirled your tongue on the tip to make sure it was clean. His hips bucked at that action. “You sure know to suck a man dry.” He smiled and patted your head. </p><p>You became giddy from his head pat. “Now,” he began to speak as he reached for you, “I’m going to have my way with you.” He flipped you on your stomach and pulled your ass up to his waist. You could feel his cock at your entrance. So you started to shake your ass in front of him. He gave it nice slap, which sounded throughout the room. “I don’t want to hear nothing but your sweet moans. Don’t tell me stop, cause I won’t. Don’t ask for rest, cause I will not allow it. Do you understand my little cherry?” He asked as he slowly rubbed his cock against your wet slit. </p><p>“Y-yes master I understand.” That was all Alucard needed to hear as he suddenly thrusted himself deep inside you. He let out a growl as he bottomed out. “You took all 14 inches like a champ.” He slapped your ass hard making you moan out. He then began to fuck you deep and slow, knowing that you wanted him rough and hard. You started to match his pace moving your hips in time with his thrusts. Your hand reached down and started to rub your clit. He grabbed both of your hands and pulled them behind your back. “Don’t make me regret not tying you up cireașă mică.” You simply nodded your head. “If you want something you ask for it. Understood?” He grunted as he began to pick up the pace. </p><p>“Yes sir. Can you please fuck me harder with your splendid cock? Please I’m begging you.” Now Alucard wasn’t one to turn down a begging woman, especially during sex. “If it’s what you want.” He chuckled lightly. He then let go of your hands and gripped your hips. He began to roughly slam his cock hard inside you. Your moans filled the room as he took you from behind. Your mind was only focused on the pleasure he was giving you. He slapped your ass again which caused your back to arch and your insides to tighten around his cock. “Are you going to cum little cherry?” </p><p>You nodded your head uncontrollably. “Use,” he slapped your ass once, “your,” another slap, “fucking words.” You threw your head back as he slapped your ass one last time. “Yes sir. I’m going to cum. Please let me cum.” You screamed out. “I don’t think I will. You’re being greedy. Only thinking of pleasuring yourself earlier. Now you were trying to cum without permission.” He pulled you up by your hair holding it tightly to his chest while still pumping inside you from behind. “I think I’ll make you wait to cum. Until you absolutely can’t hold it.” </p><p>Alucard let go of your hair and you fell back onto the bed. He gripped your hips tightly as he slammed his cock deep inside you not slowing down his pace. You tried to get out of his reach, but he had an iron grip on your hips. “Why’re you trying to run away cireașă mică?” He said pulling you back onto his hard cock, still not slowing down. By now your moans were ringing through the halls in the lower part of the Hellsing Manor. If anyone came down the stairs that lead to your room, they’d know immediately what was going on by your symphony of cries flooding the halls. </p><p>He was torturing you now as he rubbed your sensitive clit while pumping his thick cock inside you. Your legs were shaking, your face was a crying, trembling mess, and you still have yet to cum. “Please master.~” You groan  with your tongue hanging out the side of your mouth. “Please, may I cum now?” Alucard stopped rubbing and fucking you with an abrupt halt. “Is that the best you can do? I want you to turn around and beg like you mean it. NOW.” His voice boomed throughout the room, making you jump. </p><p>Without hesitation you flip over and get on your knees crawling towards him. You press your face against his cock and looked up at him with your pleading eyes. “I’m waiting cireașă mică.” He said as his cock twitched against your face. “P-please ma-“ he cuts you off. “If you’re serious about what you want, do not stutter. Again.” </p><p>You clear your throat and begin again. “Please master fill my aching pussy with your thick cock and fuck me hard. Fuck me so hard that just the thought of you and that glorious cock makes me cum in seconds. Fill my womb with your strong hot seed so that I may never forgot the feeling of being full. My body is yours to do whatever you wish it do. Now please master, please let me cum now.” Alucard is now clapping while giving you that notorious smile. “That is what I wanted to hear.” He said as he grabbed you by the waist lying you down on the bed softly. “That was absolutely a worthy show of begging my sweet little cherry. Now there’s no way I could deny you of cumming any longer.” </p><p>He’s now hovering over you and rubbing his cock against your drenched pussy. “All I want you to do now is lie there and take what I’m about to give you with open arms.” He thrusts deep inside you, bottoming out with a loud slapping noice. Your legs instinctively wrap around his waist and your arms fly up around his neck. Eyes rolling in the back of your head as you came immediately from him just entering you. Your legs began to tremble again as he finally began to take you like you begged him to moments ago. </p><p>By now you had cum so many times you lost count and how long you two have been going at it. He’s spooning you from behind while still pumping his thick cock inside you. Your body was so tired that his thrusts were rocking you to sleep. Your eyes were slowly drifting closed.  His grunt in your ear is what made your eyes pop open again. “I’m going to cum now cireașă mică. Prepare yourself. As this is what you’ve been waiting for.” His strong voice was actually quivering as the need to cum took over his body. His right hand began to rub your tender clit. Which made your hips buck as you let out a whimper. “Fuck I’m cumming.” </p><p>You could feel yourself cumming along with him as his hot seed pumped deep inside your womb. You gripped the sheets with what little strength you had left as you came. His head was buried in your neck and his arms were holding your trembling body tightly. “C-cireașă mică,” he breathed out, voice shaky. “It’s been too long since I’ve cum that hard. I apologize for relentlessly ravaging your body with no remorse. It is what you asked for.” You could tell he was grinning without having to look at him. </p><p>“Now what I want from you is to stay in my arms and to never leave my side for as long as we may live. Understand minunata mea cireașă?” He said with a tired voice. You turned around to look at his face which in turn made him smile. Even though you didn’t know what that last part meant you answered his question with a passionate kiss. Looking deep into his eyes you verbally answered, “Yes. I understand master.”</p><p>Cireașă mică = Little Cherry</p><p>Chi-ruh-sha me-cah</p><p>Minunata mea cireașă = My lovely cherry</p><p>Me-new-nah-tah Meh Chi-ruh-sha</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>